The Flower in the Sandstorm
by Flower-Vine67
Summary: She couldn't understand why everybody hated him so much, to her, he was the nicest boy she had ever met. But when their friendship was forgotten, she discovers the horror of what he's capable of. Will she get her childhood friend back, or will she find herself as one of his victims? GaaraXOC
1. The Boy on the Swing

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_  
_The Boy on the Swing_

"Auntie, can I go to the park?"

I tugged at the hem of my aunt's dress. Glancing down at my small form giving her puppy eyes, she smiled and nodded her head. I smiled and ran out the door, my dark brown hair bouncing with each stride. I've been to the park many times, I loved it because it was like one giant sandbox. That's actually what I loved about the Sand Village, there was a lot of sand.

Usually when I went to the park, there would be lots of other kids here, but not today. Today there was only a red haired boy sitting on one of the swings. He looked around my age, and was clutching a teddy bear to his chest. He looked so sad and lonely. I approached the boy to try and cheer him up. When I got close to him, I poked his head. He jumped, probably not noticing that I was walking up to him, and looked at me.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "my name is Sanako Hayashi."

He looked confused, like he's never had anybody introduce themselves to him before. I bent over so I wasn't standing over him, my smile still on my face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gaara." He replied quietly.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"You mean you don't know?" He asked.

I giggled and sat on the swing next to him.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't have asked, silly."

"Everybody is afraid of me." He answered sadly, "They all think I'm a monster."

I looked at him from head to toe.

"You don't look like a monster to me." I said.

"I don't?"

"No. Monsters are big and scary. You're just a kid with red hair and a teddy bear."

Gaara blushed and clutched his teddy bear tighter.

"So..you're not afraid of me?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "You look like you're my age. How old are you?"

"Six."

"I'm five! I knew you were close to my age."

We sat in silence then. I lightly kicked the sand, the small grains slipping under my sandals. I watched some families walk past the park, pointing towards Gaara and I, glaring and muttering things to their children. Gaara started crying, his tears falling onto his bear's head. I glared at the people on the other end of the park. Why would they want to make Gaara cry? He hasn't done anything wrong. He's just sitting on the swing, minding his own business. I reached over and touched his shoulder. He looked at me with tearful aqua eyes. I returned his gaze with a kind smile and concerned hazel eyes.

"Don't listen to what they're saying about you, Gaara." I said, "They're just meanie faces."

Gaara made a small smile and wiped away his tears. I hopped off the swing and held my hand out to him.

"Come on, I'll cheer you up with some ice cream." I said.

"Ice cream?" He asked.

I giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the swing and to the small ice cream shop down the road. When we got to there, the door was locked and the blinds closed.

"That's odd..this place is always open at this time." I said.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said, "they closed because of me."

"Oh stop that. Maybe they ran out of ice cream and had to get more, it is really hot here."

"But-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. There's no way you're a monster, and I'm not afraid of you. You're really nice. Shy, but nice. Not scary and mean. Now, no more talk about monsters. Come on, I'll take you back to my aunt's house, she's got ice cream."

I turned to go back to my aunt's, when I tripped over my own feet and started falling to the ground. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact. I didn't fall far, opening my eyes, I saw that I had fallen onto sand, but not the sand on the ground. This sand was floating, holding me up. It pushed me back onto my feet, then fell back onto the ground. I knelt down and started poking the ground. I looked to Gaara with amazement in my eyes.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied while lightly kicking the sand, "I did it."

I stood up and looked at him with a dumbfound look.

"You did that?"

He nodded, not looking at me, but that sad look still on his face.

"Why so sad?" I asked, "That was awesome!"

"No it's not," He replied, "it's horrible. That's why everybody is afraid of me."

"Because you control sand? Well that's stupid..people here are weird."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not from here." I said, "I only come every few months to visit my aunt while my parents are away on missions."

"So, where are you from?"

I put my hands on my hips and smiled, "I'm from Konoha."

"How long are you here for?"

I folded my arms.

"I'm here for another three weeks. Then I gotta go home."

"Oh.."

Gaara's eyes turned sad again. I thought quickly, smiling when I got an idea, I poked his shoulder.

"For the next three weeks, we're gonna play every day." I said.

I saw Gaara's aqua eyes turn from sad, to happy. He nodded his head.

"I'd really like that." He said.

"Good, now come on, lets go back to the park. With that awesome trick of yours we could make some really cool sand castles."

I grabbed his hand, and we ran back to the park. We built sand castles until the sun started to go down. I shook the sand out of my sandals and looked at the sky.

"I gotta go back to my aunt's. She's probably starting to worry about me." I said.

"Ok."

"I'll meet you back here tomorrow after lunch." I said, "I'll even bring us some sandwiches so we can have a picnic."

Gaara smiled and nodded, "Do you promise to be here?"

I put my right hand over my heart.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I'll be here."

Gaara giggled and put his right hand over his heart.

"I promise to be here as well."

I smiled and started to run back to my aunt's. Waving goodbye to Gaara as I went.

* * *

_Hello Journal,_  
_I normally don't have anything interesting to tell you when I come to visit aunt Kana, but I have a fun story for you today. I met a boy in the park. His name is Gaara, he's a year older than me, has really red hair and pretty blue green eyes. I know that this doesn't sound all that interesting, but this is the best part. He can control sand! I'm not kidding! I was my clumsy self and tripped over my feet, but he made the sand catch me. It was soo cool! But for some reason everybody here seems to think he's a monster. I don't understand it at all, they live in a village made of sand, what's so bad about somebody who can control it? Oh well, the main point is that I made him happy today, and I made a friend. I have to go to bed now, I'm meeting Gaara back at the park tomorrow after lunch. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Goodnight!_  
_Sanako_


	2. Yashamaru

_Chapter 2:_  
_Yashamaru_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_  
_Gaara and I have been playing together every day for the last two weeks, just like I promised we would. I brought him to aunt Kana's house a couple of times. At first, she seemed frightened that he was here, but once I explained to her that he was my new friend, she calmed down and let him stay. I've gotten to know a lot about him, like his father is the Kazekage, but that only makes me more confused as to why everybody here hates him so much. It's like his life is one huge mystery to me and I wanna solve it, only so much a five year old can do though. I gotta go! I'm going to meet Gaara in the park today. I'll tell you about it all later!_  
_Sanako_

* * *

My aunt grabbed my shoulder before I walked out the door to the park. I turned and she handed me a paper bag, also handing me a piece of paper.

_Some sandwiches for you and Gaara. Be back before it gets to dark or I'll come looking for you._

"Thank you aunt Kana." I smiled.

She gave me a thumbs up and motioned for me to leave. I gave her a quick hug and ran out the door to the park. The normally semi-empty streets were pretty busy today, lots of people, who were taller than me, nearly tripped over my small form. Not like I could blame them, my dress matched the color of the sand, so I guess I kinda blended in with the surroundings. I avoided them as best as I could, but there's only so many ways I can go.

"Watch where you're going, kid." An elderly man spat at me.

"Sorry sir." I replied.

I managed to get out of the crowd of adults. The park was just a straight shot from where I was. I broke out in a run, keeping the paper bag clutched to my chest. I saw a familiar red headed boy sitting on the swing, holding onto his teddy bear. There were some other kids standing at the edge of the park, pointing at him and whispering. I glared at them, but kept running towards my friend.

"Gaara!" I yelled.

He smiled and waved at me when he saw me running. When I ran past the group of kids, one of the boys stuck his foot out and tripped me. I landed face first into the sand. The impact onto the rough grain stung, me being a small child, I started crying. The sand around me started moving towards the boy that tripped me. It wrapped around his ankle, him and his friends stopped laughing when they noticed what was going on. The girls ran off screaming, along with one other boy. Two remained behind, trying to pull their friend from the sands grasp.

I looked to Gaara, he had his hand up, an angry look on his face. I got off the ground and ran to him, throwing my arms around him.

"Gaara stop." I whispered in his ear.

"He hurt you, he deserves to be hurt back."

"I'm ok, please stop. He's not worth it."

Gaara's arm dropped back to his side. I heard the three boys run off, screaming monster as they went. I kept my arms wrapped around my friend, over the last two weeks I've learned a lot about him. Just because he's stopped, doesn't mean it clicked in his head what's happened. He started shaking, and I felt tear drops fall onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gaara cried, "I didn't mean it. I was just angry and-"

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's ok." I said.

Gaara cried for a little while longer. I always know that he never means it, he's protective, nobody can blame him for that. Although most will, they'll come after him again during the night. He's told me about it. How his father sends assassins after him to end his life. I'm just a kid, I know that there's nothing I can do to change what his father does to him, but I can do what my parents always said I should do. Be his friend. Stick up for him, give him a shoulder to cry on when he needs it, make him happy, and I can do just that.

"You're bleeding." Gaara said.

"Huh?"

I pulled away from Gaara and he pointed to my leg, where a small line of blood was. I wiped some of it off, noticing the sting of the cut now.

"Well how about that." I said, "Guess I landed on a small rock."

"My uncle can fix that."

"Oh no, it's ok. Just a little scratch."

Gaara grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards his uncle's house.

"A scratch can get infected, that's what he says."

* * *

Gaara opened the door to his uncle's and lead me inside.

"Uncle Yashamaru, my friend needs attention." He called.

A man came around the corner. He smiled at Gaara and I and approached us.

"What's the problem, Gaara?" He asked.

Gaara walked up to his uncle and pointed to the scratch on my leg.

"A boy in the park tripped her and she cut her knee." He said.

Yashamaru chuckled and walked over to me. He bent down and examined the cut, wiping some of the blood away from it.

"Well, lets get this cleaned up and bandaged shall we?" He said, that smile still on his face.

He lead me to the kitchen, where he took out a small first aid kit. I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, Gaara stood next to me. Yashamaru pulled some medicated wipes from the box and a small can of disinfectant. He wiped the blood and dirt from my knee, revealing a cut that was bigger than what I thought.

"This is gonna sting a little bit, but I promise you it won't last for long." He said.

He sprayed the disinfectant on my knee. It stung yes, stung enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"It's alright." He said, "Almost done."

I started tapping my fingers on the table, waiting for the disinfectant to dry, and for the stinging to stop. Yashamaru blew on it to dry it faster, then put a band-aid on my knee. He sat back and smiled at Gaara and I.

"There, all better." He said, "Make sure to keep it clean."

"Thank you, Gaara's uncle." I smiled.

Yashamaru chuckled and patted my head.

"You can just call me Yashamaru."

I nodded and hopped off the chair.

"So you're Gaara's new friend huh?" Yashamaru asked, "He tells me about you every day. Sanako right? From Konoha?"

"Yes sir." I replied, "That's me."

"Well, I'm glad my nephew has a friend like you, Sanako."

"I'm glad too." I smiled.

"Ok, you two go off and play before it gets dark. Don't let a small cut ruin your fun."

We nodded, and ran out the door, back to the park. The sun was still high in the sky, so we had plenty of time to play before I had to go back to my aunts. That's when I remembered..

"My aunt made us sandwiches." I said sadly, "I dropped them when that boy tripped me, they're probably all covered in sand now."

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said, "If I can't get all the sand off, maybe we can stop by and get some more."

"Look at you, being all positive." I teased, "Seems like I'm starting to rub off on you."

I wiped my hands on Gaara's poncho, pretending that my personality was actually rubbing off on him. He laughed and started running away from me.

"No! I don't wanna become you!" He yelled.

I started running after him.

"Come back, Gaara!" I yelled, "More of my personality needs to rub off on you!"

* * *

_Dear Journal,_  
_Gaara is starting to be more positive, just like I hoped for. _  
_Sanako_

* * *

**I ran into writers block on and off for this chapter. I know that it happens to a lot of people, so maybe one of you readers who also gets writers block would like an idea on how to fix it. My way is listening to different music until I find one that gives me inspiration. The song doesn't really have to have anything to do with the character or what the fanfic is based in. This is the song that helped me, because I loved the song, and the video was really well made:**  
** watch?v=lN2PR8vuPGA&list=FLK3YrXDpQydkK1UKGqO8HhQ&index=294&feature=plpp_video**


	3. Best Friends

_Chapter 3:_  
_Best Friends_

* * *

I sat quietly on the swings, waiting for Gaara to appear. In a few hours, my parents will be here to come bring me back home. I was happy, but sad at the same time. Three weeks just wasn't enough time, I wanted to stay longer. Gaara needed me. Even though I didn't expect to make a friend this time, I was happy that I did. I didn't have many friends back in Konoha, truthfully I only have one, and he's nothing like Gaara. He's more outgoing and hyper.

_I don't wanna go home yet.._ I thought.

"Why so sad, Sana?"

I looked up from my feet, seeing Gaara standing in front of me, a concerned look on his face. He gave me that nickname, Sana. He tried many versions of my name. Nako, Ana, Ako. Eventually, he settled with Sana. I like it a lot. If only I could figure out a nickname for him, his name is to simple.

"I'm ok, Gaara." I said.

"Don't lie to me."

My hazel eyes shifted back to the ground. Amazing how he already can tell I'm lying after only spending three weeks with me.

"Sana?"

I looked back at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I gotta go back home today." I choked.

Sadness came over Gaara's features too. He sat down on the swing next to me, kicking the sand.

"It's been three weeks already?" He asked.

I nodded. Knowing that he couldn't see me nod, but if I started talking then I'd start crying. I sniffed a few times, shook my head, and got back into my happy mode. It was my last day in Suna until who knows when. I wasn't gonna spend it being sad. I hopped off the swing and stood in front of Gaara, my hands on my hips.

"You know what we gotta do right?" I asked.

"What?"

"Make this day **unforgettable**!" I yelled.

"How are we gonna do that?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we're two kids, in the Sand Village, one of us can control sand. The possibilities are endless!"

Gaara gave me a look that had, what in the world are you talking about?, written all over it. I rolled my eyes and sat in the sand.

"I mean, we can do basically whatever we wanna do. I mean, we can rob a shop or anything that will get us into trouble, but as far as kid fun goes, with a little brain power we can make our own fun."

"Meaning?"

I smacked my forehead, almost certain that I was gonna have a giant red mark on it, and groaned. Gaara is usually pretty smart, but when it comes to things that kids do, he's pretty stupid.

"Play pretend silly!" I yelled.

"Well, what do you wanna play?"

I stood up and put my finger on my chin. I started pacing back and forth in front of Gaara. I had so many ideas, but they'd only be fun for a girl. It was hard to think up things that a boy would be interested in playing. I saw some sand ninja walk past the park. Looking at their headbands, I got my idea. I put my hands on Gaara's shoulders and shook in a few times.

"Lets play ninja!" I exclaimed.

Gaara shook my hands from his shoulders and got off the swing, a smile on his face.

"That sounds like fun." He said.

"Of course it is," I said, "I'm the one who thought of it."

* * *

We ran around the entire village, pretending to be on a different ninja mission each time. We got weird stares and glares from other people, like always, but neither of us cared. We were having fun, enjoying the time that we had left together. Some alleyways we got kicked out of, and the majority of shops wouldn't accept us as customers. Eventually, we went back to the park, where my parents would be arriving shortly to come and get me. We sat in the sand, making sand castles. I looked over mine and at Gaara.

"So, here's what we're gonna do." I said.

Gaara stopped making his sand castle and looked back at me.

"We're gonna write to each other, twice, every week. That way we'll still be able to talk and know what all is going on in each other's lives. And the next time I come back, it'll be just like it is now. We'll be best friends, and we'll have tons of fun." I said.

Gaara nodded, and looked back at his sand castle. He was sad, I could tell.

"I'm gonna miss you being here." He said, "Besides my uncle, you're the only person who accepts me, and doesn't think I'm a monster."

I grabbed his hand.

"Like I said when I first met you." I said, "You're not a monster. Monsters are big and scary. You're just a kid with red hair and a teddy bear. And now, you're my best friend."

Gaara smiled at me, his tears just barely being contained by his eyelids. He glanced behind me, and his smile dropped. I turned around, and there stood my parents. I waved at them, then turned back to Gaara.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." I said.

I pulled him off the ground and ran over to my parents. I hugged both of them, then stepped back to introduce my friend.

"Mom, dad, this is Gaara. He's my best friend." I said.

Gaara tried to shy behind me, but I stepped away and pushed him in front of me.

"Don't worry," I said, "they don't bite."

My dad kneeled down in front of him, smiled, and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara." He said, "I'm glad my daughter made a friend while we were gone."

Gaara shook his hand, still nervous around my parents. My dad ruffled his hair and stood up. My mom kneeled in front of Gaara this time. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if my daughter scared you." She joked, "Sometimes we just can't control her."

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and stood back up. My parents looked at each other, then back at Gaara and I. I stepped in front of Gaara and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back just as tightly. We pulled away from each other, and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Write twice every week." I said, "Don't forget, promise?"

Gaara put his right hand over his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He said.

I hugged him again.

"I'll always be your friend, Gaara." I said, "Don't let anybody get you down while I'm gone."

I pulled away, then followed my parents to the entrance of Suna. I waved goodbye to Gaara. I really didn't want to leave him here all by himself. He looked so sad as I walked away, clutching his teddy bear to his chest, he turned and started walking away. I was really going to miss him.

* * *

_Gaara_  
_It's been a few days since I got back to Konoha. I hope you're doing ok. If anybody is being mean to you let me know, when I come back I'll kick their butt! Write back soon!_  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_I just got your letter yesterday. So you're going to become a ninja huh? That's great news. I was thinking of joining the academy myself. Let me know how yours goes ok?_  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_I haven't heard from you for a few months now. I hope you're doing ok. I got into the academy, so pretty soon I'll be a ninja, but I have a lot to learn. Write back soon ok? I miss my best friend._  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_I'm wishing you a happy 10th birthday. I haven't heard from you for a long time. Please please write back so that I know you're ok. I'm not going to be able to make it back to Suna for awhile. My parents haven't gotten any missions lately. I really hope that you're ok._  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_One more year in the academy and hopefully I'll be a ninja. I wish my parents were here to see how well I'm doing. My brother took me in after their accident on a mission, he's a chunin so he's been helping me with my training. On another note, why haven't you been writing? Did I do something wrong? Please let me know..whatever wrong I did I'll make it right. I don't wanna lose you as a friend. Write back soon please._  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_I graduated from the academy. I'm now a genin! I still haven't heard anything from you. Last time I got a letter from you I had just turned seven, and I'm thirteen now. What happened to you? I hope you're doing ok.._  
_Sana_

* * *

_Gaara_  
_This is the last letter I'm going to send to you. I don't know if you're upset with me, or if something terrible has happened. I'm sorry that I haven't made it back to Suna at all like I promised I would try to. Maybe our paths will cross sometime and you'll remember me. There's no way I could forget you, your hair makes you a dead give away. You were a really great friend, Gaara. My best friend. I'm sorry that I lost a great friend like you..I won't ever forget you._  
_Sanako_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_  
_I just sent my last letter to Gaara. I feel so sad to have lost my best friend, and I don't even know what happened. I really hope he's ok. As much as I hate to say it though, I got to forget about him. I have to focus for the Chunin Exams after all..._


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the long wait on updates for _In the Time of Elves_ and _The Flower in the Sandstorm_. I am trying to get them as far updated as I can but I swear..they do not wanna be written . they keep running away from me..no lie.

When I'm not around my laptop, I write chapters in a notebook. I've lost every notebook that I'm putting updates for both stories in. idk if I'm leaving them somewhere and forgetting about them or if somebody is taking them. Whichever the case..

Now to the computer problem. It takes me atleast a day or three to write a chapter, depending on what kind of time I have, and I look over it for mistakes or things I wanna redo. My computer is not the best, I've beaten the crap out of this poor thing..and it doesn't like to work well with me. If I don't have it constantly plugged into a cooling pad, it'll overheat within five minutes and shut down. and even plugged into the cooling pad it'll randomly shut down before I get a chance to save the chapter.

Here's a kicker though... I had three chapters finished for each fanfic, and stupid me accidentally deleted a folder that had My Documents in it. So yeah..these stories just don't wanna be written.

I just bought a new laptop off of and it should be here by the 28th. So I suppose you'll all just have to wait a little bit longer for the updates.  
I'm really sorry about all of this guys!


End file.
